psifandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Persuasion
Psychic Persuasion is the ability to negate the inhibitions of others, placing them in an extreme state of suggestibility, either by visual, mental or vocal contact. Users can command others to do whatever you want without questioning it or having a moral dilemma, once you start training for it you will only be able to unlock a few commands such as "Sit down" or "Be quiet" but with enough training you will be able to set very complicated and unbearable commands which the target cannot question like for example "Go steal that car" or "Go away and never come back". Information When human beings make decisions, they rely on sensory data and memory to give them the information to make the best decision for a situation. Users with psychic persuasion are able to override this system, providing their data as the most important, biasing the target's decision-making. The observed mechanisms (so far) for psychic persuasion are eye contact, speech, and touch. Eye contact is an intense human activity. By locking eyes, a person has to focus almost entirely on the other person, focusing all sensory neural energy on their partner. Studies have shown that the brain closely monitors the micro-expressions of the human face, diverting most of its energy to the task. People with psychic persuasion can flood the target's sensory inputs with only its intended data. With no other sensory data, the person has to make decisions based on the the persons commands. Speech is one of the basic human interactions. Like eye contact, the brain prioritizes the analysis of speech. Tone, pace, vocabulary, and other characteristics make listening to speech a energy-intensive neural activity. The people can modulate their voice to overwhelm any other sensory data the target may be taking in. Their voice then projects a context of extreme confidence, making the target sure of the persons command. Basic training Begin by meditating for about 30 minutes each night so you can clear all your daily thoughts. If you are meditating in a quiet room draw a medium sized dot on the wall and focus on it, the more you focus on it the more easy it will be for you to focus on your target. Once you can easily focus on the dot draw another one the same size and next to it but not to close, this will resemble the human eyes the pupil, try to focus on both of them at the same time so look between them. Now that you can focus on your target, it's time to command. This bit of training can be very tricky since it takes a lot of concentration, try to turn what you say into visual words for example you say the "hey" and you visualize the word "hey" try to practice with this till you can get the hang of it. Now when you want to persuade someone focus on their pupils and control what you say by thinking first before you speak then visualize the command entering their mind. It won't work immediately but with enough practice you will be able to control people's will power. Psychic Persuasion Category:All Abilities